darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Smile in the Street of Lies...
Since her mother is in shock and claims that she’s already dead, Suou suggests going to the aquarium in order to rekindle happy memories. When her mother doesn’t know what she’s talking about, Suou runs out of the car, and July follows her. By chance, the two are later found sleeping against the side of a vending machine by Misaki. Realizing who they are, Misaki feeds them and takes them to the aquarium, but the area turns out to have been restricted for the last thirteen years. Misaki then takes them to Suou’s mother’s apartment where Mao has been hiding after Suou and July abandoned him earlier. Mao has by now realized that he’s met Suou’s mother twice before, once back when he still had his human body and she was pregnant. When Misaki shows up to question her, Mao heads out and tells Suou about the second time. Years ago, Mao had gotten a Syndicate mission to go to a Moscow university to look into Suou’s father’s secret research, and to do so he had transferred himself into the body of a cat. Shortly thereafter though, there was an explosion, destroying Mao’s human body and killing Suou who had been there with her mother and brother. Suou’s mother and Shion had survived, and when her mother tried to look for her, she found that her husband had Suou’s corpse on the ME. Her father, Mikhail, had said that Suou would be their child for all eternity, but Suou’s mother had taken Suou’s corpse and run away. Shion had stayed behind with their father, so Suou’s mother had cremated Suou’s remains and returned to Japan with the ashes. Suou’s mother now believes that the current Suou is an impostor and a copy created by Shion’s special ability. Hearing this causes Suou to run away again, but she doesn’t go far, and Misaki is able to find her again. Meanwhile, Hei has been interrogating Yōko Sawasaki and learns of the supposed disaster that’ll happen if Izanami and Izanagi meet and of the old woman who has the memory of the future. Yōko also mentions Izanami killing Contractors and the 18th Research Building before Hei sedates her and departs. Madame Oreille is waiting for Hei outside and reveals that Suou has been captured. Hei is able to find Suou with Misaki in front of Suou’s mother’s apartment building, and he attacks Misaki thinking that she’s Suou’s captor. Suou stops him from killing Misaki though, and they leave her. Back in the place where Hei interrogated Yōko, Hazuki arrives and finds Yōko tortured and dead. Hei meanwhile takes Suou to another safe house, and she asks him to call out to her like he did when he didn’t want her to shoot previously. Hei instead tells her that he doesn’t know her as a copy or anything - the only Suou he knows is her. This causes Suou to cry, and she tells him her conflicted feelings about him, including how lonely she was away from him. Later that night, Hei and Mao see the orange moon in the sky. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery S2E10 title.png New Team.PNG S2E10 Doll system close up.jpg S2E10 Goro Kobayashi at Doll Network.jpg July and Suou.PNG S2E10 Mao's Human Form.PNG Hei back to normal.PNG S2E10 Misaki Kirihara and Asako Nakimiya.jpg S2E10 Asako Nakimiya and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg Flash Back.PNG Yuuko.PNG Hei vs Misaki.PNG Moon.PNG Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories